QUÍMICA
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: El anillo término de entrar en el dedo, jurando jamás despegarse de él, sellando una unión contraria que por lo tanto crea una química única. Amistad.


_**Hola linduras. Últimamente eh escrito mucho pero no eh publicado nada, algunas cosas porque no están acabadas y otras porque no saldrán del borrador personal, pero para limpiar un poco el mal sabor de escribir y no compartirles linduras. Les dejo esta cosa corta que se me ocurrió un día y solo la lindura talentosa de Becatrox a leído XD tomenlo con humor.**_

 ** _Portada: Becatrox._**

 ** _Nota: Me refiero a Don Odion por su nombre en inglés "Lord Hater"._**

 _ **Galaxia Wander pertenece a Craig McGracken, solo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"QUÍMICA"**

—¡Wander más te vale explicarme porque me arrastrate a este tonto lugar desolado!.

Reclama el más grande de la galaxia, porque la feria se encontraba muy lejos y ahora solo un prado de flores los rodeaba.

—¡Espera Hatey es una sorpresa!.

Exclamo el nómada ampliando su sonrisa por lo que venía. Su compañía solo bufo más le valía a la bola de pelos tener algo de peso para haberlo bajado del carrusel, ¡Se había subido al caballito venusiano más cool de todo el juego! Hasta incluso empujó a un chico al suelo para lograrlo, disculpándose Wander con el pequeño que lloraba en lo que el viento movía majestuosamente su malvada toga.

—Debes cerrar tus ojos y no hagas trampa amigo, ¡Mantenlo así hasta que te avise!.

Hater no supo sí sentir la misma emoción que mostraba el esponjado oh temor... Los ojos del alien se habían puesto más brillantes y vivos, sus pies se movían inquietos y la sonrisa se asimilaba a la de un psicótico, daba la impresión de estar a punto de explotar por algo.

Sin embargo lo escucho, ¿El por que? Otro misterio de la vida, así como el por que últimamente acepta tanto salir con su (supuesto) mayor enemigo en tonterías... Que mas bien se parecen y sienten de amigos, siendo el peor misterio el por que no le incomodan, en cambio...

—Hatey hemos estado saliendo un tiempo, ¡Y sabes lo feliz que me haces con eso! Se que somos amigos, es algo que se siente en el corazón.

El Lord juraría que jamás escucho un tono cargado de tanta alegría como el actual, sintiéndose extrañamente también feliz con eso, como si el tener a Wander así le transmitía lo mismo.

—Pero quiero que seamos mucho más que solo amigos.

Sintió que tomaba una de sus enguantadas manos poniéndolo nervioso con el gesto, pero no lo rechazo alejándola, la huesuda cabeza le dolería si divagaba el ¿Por que?.

—Lord Hater tu aceptas...

El pequeño alíes casi escapa a reír, al observar como Hater había hecho total trampa abriendo los ojos, justo en el instante que un anillo de diseño sencillo pero elegante calavera se incrustaba en la mano que no es robótica, anillo especial del día que siendo su contacto de emergencia lo gano en una máquina y siempre mantuvo de recuerdo en su sombrero.

En lugar de molestarse con él por adelantarse abrir los ojos, le sonrió con mayor dulzura perdiéndose en la mirada adorable que se poso en el Lord, los hueco por donde ve verdes estaban atrapados en ese gris anillo, como intentándolo reconocer de algo y no pudiéndose se fascinaba por primera vez con él, cosa por la cual Wander sintió su pelaje naranja vibra esponjandose.

—Ser...

Wander era seguro, sabia lo que quería, su positivismo lo llegaba a creer reales los imposibles, luchaba con esmero y cariño por lo que dictará su corazón.

—Mi...

Lord Hater lo sabía, hasta le irritaba esa forma fastidiosa y melosa de ser. Pero sin embrago asido el único capaz de interesarle tanto como para dejar lo que hiciera pasando a perseguirlo, tenía tanto impacto en él, como ahora en cada palabra que hacían palpitar ruidosamente una cosa pequeña que en su compañía crece en su pecho de huesos.

Quizás por este momento agradecía tanto que Wander fuera tal cual, porque solo así habría llegado a tanto, solo así tendría el valor con determinación de pedir lo que involuntariamente lo hizo sonreír, la respuesta fue clara. Su expresión enternecida que mando muy lejos los debates mentales del odio pasado, fueron silenciados por...

—Mejor amigo.

El anillo término de entrar en el dedo, jurando jamás despegarse de él, sellando una unión contraria que por lo tanto crea una química única.

La misma química que provaca una sonrisa expandiéndose en un rostro demasiado vivo y otro muy muerto, la química del asistimiento de una calavera por cabeza que a inercia se movió varias veces, la química que se manifiesta en un grito de alegría de aceptación naciendo de la garganta del gentil cantante, la química de dos pares de manos tomándose empezando a girar, la química del aroma a pétalos pegándose en sus seres de algunas flores del lugar.

—¡Aceptó!.

Esa química que te hace feliz por sentir algo muy fuerte que es correspondido por igual.

—¡Mejores amigos hasta el fin!.

La química de la amistad.

—Solo no le digas a nadie, aun.

Dijo el más grande sintiendo un nuevo cosquilleo cálido dentro de si, abrazando al nómada de estrellas que se aferraba cual peluche a él, apoyando su cabeza en la contraria, no habían dejado de sonreír pareciendo pintadas las sonrisas posadas.

—Lo siento amigo, pero...

Se apartó un poco para que el Lord pudiera ver su semblante entre inocente y juguetón.

—¡Ya toda la galaxia lo sabe!.

Y hasta entonces Lord Hater noto un juego de cámaras de todo tipo y alambres con conexiones por lo quier a una fuente de poder.

—¡WANDER!.

Grito furioso apartándolo tosco, empezando a seguirlo con rayos verdes de sus manos.

—¡Vamos Hatey!, ¡No tiene nada de malo que todos sepan de nuestra felicidad!.

Grito en tono de canto, sintiendo la sensación entre agradable y mágica que nace de él siendo perseguido por su soñado mejor amigo, ese eterno juego que no cambiará pero probablemente ahora lo deje de vez en cuando ganar.

—¡No tenías permiso mío para eso!, ¡WANDER!.

Por un segundo el espíritu revivido pensó, que si eran grabados para toda la galaxia bien pudo aprovechar para vengarse todas las que el enemigo de su ayer le hizo, pudo rechazarlo oh destruirlo al fin, ignorando a toda costa el mar de sentimientos cursis que lo poseyeron.

—¡¿Y transmitirlo?!.

Aumentaba sus pasos rabiando que al hippie no le costaba nada hacerlo, impactando sus ataque en todo menos su objetivo, destruyéndose con suerte solo las cámaras y no las bellas flores.

—¡¿No pensante que pude fácilmente rechazarte con gusto?!.

—¡Jajaja!, ¡Para nada amigo!, ¡ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE SEGURO QUE DIRIAS QUE SÍ!.

Eso encolerizo más al Lord, no teniendo tiempo de maldecir al Wander detenerse en seco recibiéndolo con brazos abiertos, siendo Hater el atrapado en un cariñoso abrazo que juraba no soltarlo.

—¡WANDER!.

se removió molesto, siendo por cada movimiento más apresado en esos delgados brazos naranjas.

—Te quiero, Lord Hater.

Susurro con dulzura el esponjado, logrando que el Lord se relajara dejándose abrazar, no pudiendo corresponderlo igual con sus brazos inmóviles, y aunque estuviese molesto por esas tontas cámaras, no podía seguir negándose así mismo que en su mente nació la misma palabra, volviendo a sonreír en sincronía fluyendo la química de la felicidad.

"Yo también te quiero".

Gano la tonta batalla de una barrera consigo mismo diciéndolo solo en su mente, pero perdiéndola en Wander sin leer mentes poder sentirla en el lenguaje silencioso de la química de almas conectadas.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Jajaja gracias por leer, linduras. Jajaja este doble sentido que varias veces se maneja la serie mata lol**_

 _ **les digo algo, hoy me siento extraña lol mas de lo común.**_


End file.
